His Will
by TenShi29
Summary: Yukihira Tsunayoshi is an enigma. His entire existence was a mystery. He rarely talks and he was never with anyone. He was always there on the background... Watching and waiting. Waiting for what? No one knows. [Alternate Universe]
1. His Will Trilogy Preview

"Hey, Yukihira." The brown haired boy hearing his name being called looks up at the speaker and he blinks owlishly at the sight of a wavy dark haired individual.

Politely, the teen smile. "Yes? Is there anything you need, Kurokawa-san?"

"Have you joined any group? If not could you join our group?" Kurokawa Hana motioned to the brunette behind her who was smiling at Yukihira.

"Hmm," The teen hummed, looking at the eager crowd of boys and knew of their reason. "Okay, this serves beneficial for the both of us." He finally agrees and Hana visibly relax knowing that the boy in front of her was one of those people who don't vie for her best friend's attention.

"And I'd rather that you call me Tsuna, Kurokawa-san." He added after some thought of it. "Hearing you call me Yukihira makes me uncomfortable."

* * *

Tsuna smile faintly at the back of the man whom had his back turned from him while rummaging through stacks and stacks of book, muttering to himself. It was always a common sight to behold. "What did you call me for?"

"Ah!" The man flinch, letting go of the book he is holding in surprise. "Tsunayoshi? Oh my, it seems like you came here so quickly."

"Yes," Tsuna nods politely.

"Now then I, no, the council and I would like to ask something from you my child."

* * *

"Hey, Yukihira! Is it alright if Gokudera and I pair up with you?" The blonde smile at him and Tsunayoshi wants nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face.

Forcing a polite smile, his eyes turn to the scowling teen whose green eyes was full of hate and distrust before Tsuna looked past him and to a pained and sorrowful soul standing just behind him.

"Sure, Sawada-san. I'm more than happy to pair up with the two of you." He smile amicably to the teen.

The look in Gokudera's face was enough to tell Tsuna that he didn't hide his emotions well enough.

He didn't need to anyway. Tsuna would never be able to hide his dislike towards to the popular athlete.

* * *

The woman looks at Tsuna.

"You're his mother, right?" He ask and the woman remained silent, vivid green eyes staring right back at his own with burning passion of protectiveness.

"Don't worry. I'm not here by my master's orders. I'm not here to claim him." Tsuna reassured the spirit and the woman relaxes a little bit.

"However, I do suggest you move on. Your son would be fine."

"Not yet… I have yet to reach the point where I am at peace with myself or that's what that reaper told me."

* * *

"Why are you not leaving?" He question at the pale woman.

The woman smile at him as she shook her head, long dark locks waving at the movement.

She didn't respond and Tsuna simply follows her gaze and he understood.

"I see… They're the reason, huh?"

* * *

Brown eyes stare at the blade in front of him, mind running a hundred of miles. "…" He remained silent, body aching from the pain while his face remained blank, eyes empty with no emotion yet his emotions going through a thousand whirlwinds.

Sorrow…

Pain…

Loneliness…

Despair…

Emptiness…

And lastly,

Resignation.

Pale small hands reaches for the blade with shaking hands. The child, no more than eight smile one last time at his reflection. The blade plunge forward and the child fell down to the floor, eyes close with a peaceful smile on his face as a pool of blood surrounds him.

* * *

"Suicide wouldn't get you anywhere." After a few minutes of contemplating his words, Tsuna spoke voice full of certainty and finality.

"How would someone like you know?" The teen in front of him laugh bitterly.

He smiles hollowly, emptily as the spirit next to the teen looks so sad and broken.

"Hm… Then, I'll you ask one before you jump then."

"What of your father?" Tsuna ask and the teen finally paled as though realizing the impact of his actions for his father. He continue speaking, his eyes trained on the spirit next Yamamoto. "Your mother died from what I've heard and he must still be grieving." He pause a bit, letting the words sunk in before he continues.

"What would he feel when his only son dies? By his own decision of killing himself?" He finally dropped the bomb and seeing the pained look yet that look of realization was enough for Tsuna to feel a bit of relief.

He would never allow someone to do that kind of mistake.

He would never allow that, never again. Not when he's there to stop it.

* * *

"Who are you?" The black suited infant ask, beady black eyes staring right back at brown eyes. "I've researched for anyone with the name of Yukihira Tsunayoshi… and there is no one that exists in that name."

Tsuna smile cynically at the infant. "Who am I?" He repeated, his tone seemingly amuses at the question and briefly, he wonders why. "I go by many names but I'd rather say that I am nobody."

The infant, _Reborn_ Tsuna reminded himself didn't look so amuse at his words.

"I am simply nobody pretending to be somebody. I am simply here to observe." With cryptic words, Tsuna smile at Reborn and took a step back to the shadows.

* * *

"Hello, I am Yukihira Tsunayoshi." He spoke as he bowed to the brunette.

The woman flinches at the name before forcing a smile. Her brown eyes similar to Tsuna's own brown orbs showed pain and neither of the three boys acknowledge the sudden shifting of the woman's joyful and jovial mood.

"Nice to meet you, Yukihira-kun ." She spoke, voice somewhat choke and Ietsugu frown before speaking.

"Mom, we will be upstairs." He said before ushering Tsuna and Gokudera to his room.

Tsuna never looked back to know that Nana was stifling her tears and pain. His eyes only focusing on that blonde in front of him, ignoring that soft whispers of the voices within his mind to just _stopthismakehimsuffer_. He closed his eyes.

Some things never really changed.

* * *

"Yukihira Tsunayoshi… You're not supposed to be here at all."

Tsuna blink at the females in front of him and he flashes them a dark smile. "Oh? Wouldn't I be saying the same thing...? Someone like you should not be here as well."

"Hm... What is your purpose here? We played along with you but we cannot remain silent at all now that you're endangering the whole school with this charade of yours."

"Endanger?" Tsuna laugh mirthfully and one of them bristle ready to attack him. "What foolishness are you speaking of? I have no intention of doing that."

"Drop the act... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

His smile drop and the temperature of the room suddenly became cold.

* * *

"Nii-chan?" The small child called out. "Are you alright?"

Tsuna pause as he stares down at the back of the child sitting in front of him before he just shrugs, humming lightly as he swung the cow child on the swings. "I'm fine. What about you? Do you like it there?"

The child remains silent and the teen knew the answer to the question.

"...I see. If you have any problems or troubles, just call out my name and I'll be there."

They never change at all.

Especially him.

And Tsuna hate that dark part of the humans.

That dark twisted part that never changes at all.

Humans are brilliant, colorful, and full of life and they bloom in such a short time. So unpredictable. So different from one another... That's what his master said and Tsuna couldn't help but disagree yet agree with that.

They always contradict everything.

* * *

"Hn. You are not one of those herbivores."

The perfect's gaze penetrated through Tsuna and he would have cowered if he was still that boy a long time ago.

"And you are much more different from them as well." Tsuna smile chillingly at the older teen.

"Tell me senpai, what do you want from me?"

"What are you?"

"Hmm... I wonder. What am I? Am I human... or something else entirely?"

"Herbivore-"

"The cause of your problem could be easily spotted and seen but be careful... One wrong move, the entire school will be in trouble."

And with a flourish, Tsuna smile and left before the teen could catch up to him.

* * *

"Kufufufu, who are you?" The teen spoke from the shadows, revealing himself to Tsuna and Tsuna frown a bit.

"I am currently here for just a simple warning for you." His gaze darkened as he smile a chilling smile.

"If in anyway did you mess in the current situation of the balance of Namimori and the surroundings… It wouldn't only be the perfects that you are going to deal with."

He turns behind not sparing the rest and especially the teens a glance.

* * *

"Kyoko!" The white haired teen shouted in worry as he tries to fend of the flying projectiles.

Kyoko screamed in horror as a woman crawl towards her in a terrifying speed.

"I hate you!" The thing screech in anger as Hana scream Kyoko's name.

She reached out to Kyoko and just as her claw-like hands could reach Kyoko, she was thrown back to the blackboard.

"I thought I told you two to make sure that Sasagawa-san is not to step foot on the school grounds until I said so?" He drawled lazily, hands holding his weapon tightly.

"!" The three look at him in surprise.

* * *

"Baka-Ietsugu, who is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Reborn ask, his eyes staring at his charge in suspicion. Nana, who happened to pass by with Lambo in her arms stiffened. Her eyes wide in surprise.

Lambo perk up, remembering the kind nii-chan who always comforts him and gave him some candy.

"W-What?" Ietsugu stammers.

"Who is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He demanded.

"Reborn-chan!" Nana interjected freezing a bit at the sight of Ietsugu's eyes darkening. "Where did you hear that?" She weakly asks.

Ietsugu took that as a cue and stomped out of the house, anger and rage spilling out of him.

"Ah, mama, I've heard from someone."

The woman's smile falters before she shook her head.

"Please don't say his name in the presence of Ie-kun."

"Why?"

"Because Ie-kun would never forgive Tsu-chan. Ie-kun hates him."

* * *

 **Author's** **note:** And cut! This is the preview of the new version of Her Will- this time with some new surprise and elements within the story. Everyone probably thought that I stopped writing since I never really updated since then, well about that... School's been really strict and my grade keep on dropping so I had to drop everything and focus more on studying and making sure that my grades could keep up with my classmates. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I upped and decided to post this. Here's the story.

I was surfing the net while thinking of what to do with Her Will when I came upon the story of FinalXFantasy91, 'The Reasons He Continued to Live' if you haven't read this, I recommend that you should since this is just pure gold. I really like the story. I thought of what if Tsuna commits suicide? What then? And then I thought "Wouldn't this fit perfectly for Her Will? Just that I'll just go and revert Tsuna back into a boy since I'm not used to writing in a girl's perspective even though I'm a girl." It was just a passing thought and I entertained it just by writing some and notes until I realised that I had a lot in store for this and a concrete plot- not just some random burst of ideas that I want to compile in one story. So I decided to post this snippets and see what you think of this.

And I have some questions that I want to ask for the readers.

 **Should I continue this fanfic?**

 **What do you think of this?**

 **Are you going to read this if I would post this?**

 **What are your expectations with the story?**

That'll be all, bye! Oh, by the way, to those who are reading Christmas and Gifts. I'll be rewriting the whole story since the second chapter was on my old phone and sadly, said phone's battery broke due to overcharge. I can't really find a new battery for it since it's hard to find blackberry phones in the town- and harder to find a battery that actually fits it.


	2. His Will: The Gathering Preview

"I would suggest that you don't think of doing that." Hana warned the blond teen.

"I would never think of that, Kurokawa-san!" Ietsugu insists.

He frowns, staring at the teen before glancing at the corner of the room.

How troublesome. He didn't sign up for this at all

* * *

"Hey, hey, do you know?" One student whispers to the other.

"What is it? This better be good."

"There was one student who killed herself in the school campus before."

"Really? Who would dare to kill themselves in here when that demon is reigning here?"

"I've heard that it was because she couldn't take it anymore."

"When did it happen exactly?"

"A day after school started this year. I heard that before she died she wrote something on the walls with her blood."

"…What is it?"

"Revenge."

* * *

He remained silent, hidden from their view as he watches the four figures carefully and attentively.

"I am wrong! You are fit for the position, please forgive me and take me as your subordinate!" The silver haired teen bowed.

Ietsugu smiles politely. "I don't really want a subordinate-"

"Baka-Ietsu, in the mafia the loser serves the winner." The baby cut in, black eyes gleaming with a hidden threat.

The boy starts sweating before he nods his head in fear. "Of course!" He squeaks.

Tsuna eyed the figure that only he could see that looks so happy yet pained at the same time that he couldn't help but feel something akin to pity for the woman. He closes his eyes.

How troublesome.

* * *

"Master." He spoke respectfully.

The hooded figure remained silent before nodding. **"Child"** Death spoke, its voice low and chilling coming out as a mix of a hiss and a whisper.

 **"You have a demon in the midst of your territory."** Tsuna nods in agreement.

"I shall eliminate it." He spoke slowly, curious on why his master would come to him for a matter as trivial as this.

 **"No. Let that remain here for a while. Observe just as the situation and act accordingly, this is related to the matters with the next holder of the ring."**

Tsuna bows. "Of course." He didn't say anything else as he waits for his master to leave.

Death took into the shadows. **"You are doing rather well, Tsunayoshi. I hope you would not get too attached."**

He remained silent as Death slowly disappeared before the boy crack a bitter resentful smile.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Master."

* * *

Well, since the first preview is well received, I hope you guys like this! This is a treat for you guys since you've waited for so long.

This is rather short but anyway, this is the preview of the first book of the His Will trilogy. **His Will: The Gathering**. What do you guys think? I'll post the first book after a while- I just have to do some last minute editing in it and it'll be up and about after that.


End file.
